


Long and Flexy Feather and Flip

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's dreams are killing Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Flexy Feather and Flip

## Long and Flexy Feather and Flip

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Long and Flexy Feather and Flip 

Lex tossed and turned, his dreams populated with the most erotic fantasies. The movie taking place in his head was an erotic Technicolor wet dream to end all wet dreams. At the center of this fantasy was a teenaged boy named Clark Kent. 

Now, in his waking mind, Lex would not consider the things that were going on in his dreams at night. He knew the Kansas laws concerning age of consent, and concerning sodomy. Of course, neither of those would have stopped him if the boy were willing. 

What would make him think twice even three times was the hatred Jonathan Kent felt for him and the shotgun he knew was normally in the back of the truck. And it wouldn't even matter that the boy was the one doing the sodomizing in this particular dream. 

Jonathan wouldn't see the distinction. 

Lex moaned as his hand worked faster on his cock. His body arched so far his back would ache the next day. He breathed out Clark's name as he shot for the third time that night. By this point his body had little fluid left, but what there was, wet his hand. 

His sleep deepened for a little while. 

* * *

At the Kent farm, Clark had reached his own orgasm, was lying in his hammock still squeezing his rather generous dick gently as he basked in the afterglow. 

He felt so wonderful but at the same time unfulfilled. Until the night after he had saved Lex's life and learned he was an alien he'd never felt this way. He'd heard the other guys joking about wet dreams and jerking off. While he understood the words and basic concept, he had done neither. 

But the night of the accident he had awoken from a dream of Lex kneeling at his feet, his lips covering just the head of Clark's dick as one hand did wonderful things to his heavy balls and the other teased his ass. 

The resulting explosion of his semen necessitated him getting paper towels and the step stool from the kitchen to clean his bedroom ceiling. 

As he lay in his hammock his cock began to harden once more. As he stroked it back to a full erection, Lex Luthor's cock began to stir. 

Clark had no idea that he had imprinted Lex when he saved his life. He did not know that Kryptonians mated for life. How could he? He didn't know anything about his home planet. So he didn't know that his nocturnal habits were causing his new 'friend' to lose sleep. 

* * *

It had been weeks since Lex had slept peacefully, not since the accident, as a matter of fact. He was waking every morning in a bed filled with come. Some of it dry and crusty, but always with a fresh, still warm glob coating his stomach or hand. 

People had begun to ask if he were ill. There were dark circles under his eyes, he had lost weight, and his appetite was almost non-existent. He had begun taking naps. Something he hadn't done since he had a nanny. 

The real kicker came when he fell asleep during a meeting with his father in Metropolis. 

He jerked awake as his father's voice boomed at him while a cruel hand dug into his shoulder. 

"Lex, what the hell is wrong with you boy?" 

He shook his head to try and clear it. Looking up owlishly at his father he tried to remember why he was even there. 

"I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having dreams, intense dreams and I wake up in the morning and it feels as though I didn't sleep at all." 

"What sorts of dreams?" 

"I don't remember them when I wake up." Lex lied, as he had learned to do at a very early age. 

"I want you to see my doctor." Turning to his assistant he barked. "Call my doctor and tell him he needs to see Lex right away." 

"Dad, I don't think that's necessary. It's probably just the adjustment to the quiet in Smallville. I'll be fine." 

"You are going to do as I say, Lex. We need you in good health." Lionel turned as his assistant put down the phone. 

"Your doctor will see him as soon as he can get to the office. Should I have your driver bring the car around?" 

"Yes, of course. Lex shouldn't be driving in this condition." 

Lex dozed in the limo on the way to the doctor's office. When the driver woke him he stumbled from the car. It seemed like he just couldn't sleep except during the afternoon. A fact that would one day make sense to him. 

The nurse jumped to her feet as he entered the reception area. 

"Mr. Luthor, please come with me. I have an exam room ready for you." 

"Thank you." 

He followed her down the hallway and into a sterile room. 

"I'll let the doctor know you're here." 

Lex nodded as he took off his jacket, placing it on the hook next to the small curtained area for changing. He sat on the exam table but didn't allow himself to lie down, didn't want to fall asleep again. 

The doctor soon entered the exam room and Lex wondered briefly how many people were being made to wait while the Luthor heir was taken care of. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor. What seems to be the problem?" 

"I'm not sleeping well, Doctor. I keep having dreams that wake me several times during the night." 

"What type of dreams?" 

Again Lex lied. "I don't really remember them." 

"Do you feel frightened? Rapid heart beat? Shortness of breath? I remember that you used to suffer from..." 

"I haven't had an attack since I lost my hair. No, I don't feel frightened." 

Lex was already impatient with being here and his voice showed that. His father just had to meddle, couldn't let him take care of his own problems. 

"Are the dreams erotic in nature?" 

Lex could feel the color trying to rise. The last thing he wanted to do was tell his father's doctor the truth. He was sure anything he said in this room would get back to Lionel. 

"I told you I couldn't remember them. But I know I don't feel afraid. I'm just tired and need to sleep." 

"Well, I want to do a blood work-up and a physical. I'll send the nurse in to draw the blood and if you'll get undressed after she does that we'll get it done as quickly as possible." 

Lex nodded, knowing this was the only way to get his father off his back. All together he spent two hours being prodded and poked. Finally, it was over. He was shown into the doctor's private office to wait. He was feeling drowsy when the doctor entered the room. 

"Mr. Luthor you seem to be just a little run down. That often happens when a person isn't sleeping since poor eating patterns often accompany that. I'm going to give you a mild sedative to take. If anything shows up in the blood work we'll let you know." 

As soon as Lex was out of the office the doctor called Lionel. 

"Mr. Luthor, your son just left. He's a little run down. I think he just needs rest." 

"Did you take blood test?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Check him for everything and send the results to me." 

"What do you mean by everything? And he's an adult it would be unethical of me to send..." 

"By everything I mean STD's. Lex's partners have been of both sexes. Who knows what he may have picked up? As for sending me the results, Doctor, I suggest you remember that little secret of yours that I happen to know. Send a copy to me and he doesn't need to know I ever saw them." 

"Yes, Sir." The doctor put down his phone and hurried from the room to add the required test to the lab work. 

* * *

Lex gave the driver instructions to drive him to the penthouse; he was through for the day. He settled into the back of the limo and spent the trip sleeping. Once he reached the penthouse he fell onto the bed fully clothed and slept until around ten p.m. when the first dream caused him to fill his pants with semen. 

Lex groaned as he peeled the wet clothes off his body. Stepping into the shower he let the hot water beat down on him. He had to get a hold on this obsession. Had to put the boy from his mind. 

Lex whimpered as he actually _felt_ fingers caressing him, a tickle to his ear, words he couldn't make out. His cock was starting to stand and he couldn't touch it, it was just so sore from all the abuse of the last few weeks. He sank to the floor and wept for the first time since his mother had died. 

* * *

Clark jerked as the pain shot through him. This was new; he'd never felt pain, except around the meteor rocks. Behind his eyelids he suddenly had a vision of Lex on his knees in a shower, steam rising as Lex shuddered, his cock standing red and raw looking between his legs. 

Clark jerked as if shot. Was he doing this to Lex? What was happening? Was the vision real or just in his imagination? Suddenly he needed to know where Lex was and how he was. He didn't know if the servants would give him any information but he was about to find out. 

He jumped to his feet and stuffed his still hard cock into his pants. In less than a minute he was knocking on the front door of the castle. When it was opened he spoke before the servant had a chance to say anything. 

"I need to see, Lex." 

"Mr. Luthor is not at home." 

"Where is he? I need to see him right away." 

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Mr. Luthor is away on business." 

"Tell me where he is I must see him." 

"I can't give out that information to you. He should be home sometime tomorrow. You could check back them." 

The door was slammed in his face and he stared in shock. He turned and headed back toward the gate. Metropolis! Lex had to be there. He remembered hearing that Lex kept a penthouse apartment in LuthorCorp Towers. He'd go there. With his super speed he could be there in a few minutes. 

It wasn't very hard to locate the Towers once he reached the city. Hell, they were the tallest things around. He would have streaked passed the security people had he known what floor to go to, his vision was still too erratic for him to find Lex without help. 

"Hello. I'm here to see Lex Luthor." 

"Mr. Luthor left no instructions about visitors." 

"Well, he's not really expecting me but I'm sure if you call him he'll see me. Tell him it's Clark Kent." 

"Wait right here." 

The guard stepped back into a glassed in office and picked up a phone. He spoke into it then turned to look at Clark and said something more. Clark didn't try to listen he just waited. The guard put down the phone and walked back toward Clark. 

* * *

Lex was still drying the water from his body when the house phone rang. 

"Yes?" 

"Mr. Luthor, there's someone here to see you." 

"I'm not expecting anyone." 

"Yes, Sir. He said you weren't but he thinks you will see him. Said his name is Clark Kent." 

"Clark? Clark can't be here. What does he look like?" 

"Tall, over six feet, black hair, dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt." 

"That would be Clark. Have him wait ten minutes, then let him up. Tell him I just got out of the shower." 

Clark waited for the guard to reach the desk. 

"Mr. Luthor asks that you wait here for ten minutes then you may go up. He just finished his shower." 

Clark visibly cringed at the word shower. The guard wondered why he reacted to the word but didn't ask. Mr. Luthor had often had strange boys up to the penthouse. The guard's discretion was the reason for the large Christmas bonus in cash he received each year. 

Clark paced until the guard walked across to an elevator and used a key to open it. 

"This goes straight to Mr. Luthor's penthouse." 

"Thank you." 

Clark's mind was still spinning from the news that Lex had indeed been in the shower. The elevator stopped and he walked out into a hallway with two sets of doors. One was opened just as he was pondering which set to knock on. 

"Clark, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" 

"I needed to see you." 

Now that he was standing in front of Lex he realized that he had no clue what he was going to say. His eyes traveled over the man in front of him. It had been over a week since his father had made him take back the truck. The changes were frightening. 

Lex had deep circles under his eyes. He had lost weight. His face was puffy and his eyes red. As Clark studied him Lex ducked his head. Damn he must look terrible. Not exactly the sexy image he'd like to project to this man-boy whose body he desired. 

"Come in, Clark. I was just going to get a snack. I didn't have any dinner." 

Clark followed as Lex led the way to the kitchen. Lex pointed to a stool at the breakfast bar. 

"Have a seat and I'll see what I can find. Do you want something?" 

"Yeah, I could eat." 

"So, tell me, Clark. There must be some reason you came to Metropolis. It's not exactly as close as the castle for a visit. Isn't it past a fifteen-year-olds curfew? I don't want a visit from your father with his shotgun." 

"I'll be sixteen next month. Did you know that the Chinese say that if you save a man then you are responsible for him?" 

"Yes, Clark. I've heard that, but what has that to do with you being in Metropolis on a school night?" 

"You forgot the 'past curfew' this time." 

Lex chuckled at that. In their short acquaintance he had discovered that Clark could make him smile and laugh no matter how bleak things might look. He began placing stuff on the breakfast bar and let the conversation lapse for the moment. He had suddenly found that he was quite hungry. 

Clark was amazed at the amount of food Lex was piling up but kept his mouth closed. If he could get Lex to eat he felt that would be a good thing. 

"So, you here on business? Or just spending time with your father." 

"Clark, Lionel and I do not just 'spend time' together. I was here for a business meeting." 

"How did it go?" 

"Fine. Business isn't something you need to worry about for a while. I still want to know why you are here." 

Clark looked into the blue eyes and decided to be as truthful as he could with Lex. 

"I had a premonition about you. I thought you were upset and needed me." 

"Premonition? What kind of premonition?" 

"I saw you in the shower and you seemed to be in pain. I just had to make sure you were ok." 

Lex looked startled but recovered quickly. 

"Guess it was a surprise to have security tell you I had just showered." 

"Yeah, kind of threw me for a minute. So, are we gonna eat any of this or just look at it?" 

"The plates are in the cabinet behind you, would you grab a couple." 

Soon the plates were piled high. Clark was pleased to see Lex's plate was almost as full as his. 

"Let's take this to the den and eat in front of the balcony doors, you can take in the view." 

Lex asked about school and Clark's friends as they ate. Clark was surprised to realize that Lana's name brought up no feeling as it had in the past. As the meal progressed Lex started to look more relaxed. Clark was pleased to see him loosening up. He was also pleased at the amount of food Lex was eating. 

"It's getting really late, Clark. Aren't your parents going to be worried?" 

"If they wake up they'll just think I'm in the barn. I've been sleeping out there a lot lately." 

"In the barn? Why on earth are you sleeping in the barn?" 

Clark colored as he silently debated how to answer the question. Deciding on the truth, he felt his blush intensify. 

"I don't want my mom knowing what I've been doing." 

"Clark? What are you doing?" 

"I've been masturbating." 

"That's normal for a male your age. Don't you think she might be aware that teenage boys do that?" 

"Probably. But you don't understand. I never did that until..." 

"Until when, Clark?" 

"A few weeks ago." Clark's voice was such a low mumble that Lex barely caught it. 

"I would have thought your crush on Lana would have led you to it long ago." 

Lex looked at Clark squirming in his chair, his sharp brain started processing the words said and the ones not said. No, that couldn't have anything to do with it. It wasn't possible. 

"Clark, don't you have wet dreams?" 

"No." 

"Never?" 

"Never." 

"So, you're serious about this being new?" 

"Yes." 

"Clark, just when did it happen for the first time?" 

"The night of the accident." 

The mumbling caused Lex to lean toward Clark so he could hear him. Lex's mind was putting together the pieces but his logic was refusing to believe them. Clark had just told him that no matter how enamored he was with Lana he hadn't jerked off while thinking of her. But shortly after meeting Lex he had started jerking off. 

"Who do you think about when you masturbate?" 

Lex watched the face flame brighter then Clark was up and heading toward the door. 

"Where's the bathroom?" Clark asked over his shoulder. 

"Second on the left." 

Lex watched as Clark fled the room. He smiled as the powder room door slammed. His life had just gotten a little more interesting. He tried to figure out how to handle things when Clark got up the nerve to come back out of the bathroom. 

* * *

Clark stared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. His face was redder than he'd have thought possible. Turning on the cold tap he bent over the sink and splashed cold water on his face until the redness was gone. 

What must Lex be thinking, he wondered? He'd practically told Lex that he was the reason Clark started jerking off. God! He was such a geek. 

He turned, used the toilet hurriedly, and then washed his hands. Time to face Lex. All he could do was hope Lex would ignore the faux pas and leave him a little dignity. 

Clark returned to the den to find the lights dimmed. He could still see, the lights from the city were so bright. Lex was stretched out in a chair, sleeping. Clark looked at him seeing the fatigue in his face, the circles under his eyes. Even looking tired he was still beautiful and Clark's cock stirred in his pants. 

Clark adjusted himself as his erection grew. Lex moaned in the chair and Clark froze. 

"Clark..." 

For a moment he thought Lex was waking but looking closely he saw that Lex's eyes were still closed. As he watched Lex's hand covered his crotch, rubbing firmly. Clark took a step closer to the chair and Lex's hand relaxed, just lying over his semi-erect penis. 

Clark was never sure why he did what he did then, some instinct he thought. Cupping himself through his jeans he squeezed then stroked. Lex gasped and gripped himself. 

"Yes, Clark." 

Opening his pants he stroked his hard flesh, watched as Lex writhed in his chair, his hips lifting toward whatever fantasy his mind was playing out. Sitting down in a chair where he'd be out of Lex's immediate vision range if Lex woke, Clark began to masturbate in earnest. 

Lex's hands freed his own erection and began working it. As Clark became more desperate for release so did Lex. Clark came silently, his come pouring over his fist. Lex was not so quiet. 

"Oh god, Clark!" 

Clark hurried to the bathroom and cleaned up. When he returned he found Lex stuffing his obviously tender flesh back into his pants, a dazed expression on his face. Clark retreated until Lex had everything together. Then made a lot of noise to announce his return. 

"Lex, I should probably head for home. I want to be there when Dad gets up." 

"I'm sorry, I dozed off. I haven't been sleeping well lately." 

"That's alright, Lex. I'm going to go. Let me know when you get back to Smallville. I'll come kick your ass at pool." 

Clark had a lot to think about and needed to get away from Lex to do it. Lex walked Clark out to the elevator and stood with him until the doors opened. 

"Night, Clark. I'll see you in a couple of days." 

Clark wanted to reach out and touch Lex but he didn't dare. He needed to figure out what was going on between them. 

"Go get some rest, Lex. I'll see you." 

Clark stepped into the elevator and let it carry him down to the lobby. He nodded at the security guard then stepped outside. Finding a shadowed spot close by, looking up, he used his x-ray vision to watch as Lex took another quick shower and slipped into his bed. When he was sure Lex was sleeping he turned and headed for home. 

Clark took his time, loping along just a shade too fast for most folks to register him. When he reached the farm he went up to the loft and settled into the hammock to think. 

Two hours later he wasn't any closer to an answer. He rose and paced. Then he ran, making several circuits of the state. Finally, he went into the storm cellar and stood looking at the ship that had brought him to earth. 

"I wish I knew where I was from and why I was sent away. What am I doing to Lex? How am I doing this?" 

He slumped to the floor and covered his face with his hands. 

"You are from a planet called Krypton. You were sent away to save you from our planet's destruction. I will need more information to answer your other questions." 

Clark sat staring open mouthed at the image glowing a few inches from the side of the ship. 

"You must give me more information if you want me to answer your other questions." 

"Who are you?" 

"I am an image only. Stored memory designed to help you when you reached maturity. Since I have been activated that can only mean that you have imprinted your mate. Congratulations, Kal-El. I am sure you have mated with a fine specimen." 

"Whose image are you? And what do you mean mated? I haven't mated with anyone." 

"I am the image of Jor-El. In life, I was your sire. You must have imprinted a mate or I would not have activated." 

A beam of light shot from the side of the ship and moved from Clark's feet toward his head. It didn't hurt so he ignored it as he asked his next questions. 

"Sire? You're my father?" 

The light reached Clark's face and he closed his eyes until it blinked out. 

"Father...yes I am the image of your father. I have his knowledge stored to help you when you need help. Tell me why you have imprinted but not consummated with your mate." 

"I didn't know I was imprinting. Just what does that mean?" 

"Kryptonians do not become sexually aware until they meet their mate. Our people mate for life. The right mate will trigger this change. My scan shows that you have imprinted but have not consummated. I need to meet your mate and scan them to determine if there is some problem with this species that is preventing the fulfillment." 

"Problem? Of course there's a problem. He isn't a Kryptonian." 

"He? You have imprinted with a male? He must be an exceptional specimen to have attracted the El bloodline..." 

The image looked puzzled. Clark watched as the light around the figure pulsed. He was about to ask another question when the image spoke once more. 

"I have scanned the information available to me. I think I understand the problem now. Your mate perceives this mating to be wrong. He is refusing you access to his body." 

"I haven't even tried to get access to his body. I have been taking care of my needs on my own." 

"You have been wasting your essence? That must stop." 

"Wasting my essence? I'm imprinted on a man! It's not like he can carry my child." 

"With only slight body modifications he will be able to do that. But that is not the only reason I spoke of you wasting this. Your fluids in the early days of your mating will help bind you closer with your mate. It will impart the ability for the two of you to always be connected - even if you are some distance apart. This is necessary for your well being." 

Clark thought back to the incident at Lex's penthouse. He was embarrassed but needed to know. 

"Tonight I discovered that he responds when I touch myself. He was sleeping and I became aroused at his beauty. He seemed to be dreaming of me - he said my name. So I tried touching myself and he did the same. He woke when it was over and seemed very disoriented." 

"This must stop. You are causing him pain with this. My scans of this planet also reveal that the people of this world are less sturdy than you are." 

"I know that. I have to be careful to not hurt them. Until tonight I didn't realize that what I was doing was affecting him. He isn't sleeping and he's lost weight. I guess that isn't surprising considering that he is probably waking each time I..." 

"He _is_ waking. He is linked to you. You are at the peak of your ability to perform. The fact is that self-abuse will never give you the satisfaction your body needs - why you must be waking him multiple times each night. Bring him to me and I will help him understand that he must yield to you." 

"Yield to me? He's a powerful man. I'm no one. Why should he want me?" 

"Because his body has no choice. Because no one else will ever satisfy his needs." 

"This is wrong. He was not given an option. It would be rape for me to take him under those circumstances." 

"Not rape. You are not capable of that. Especially not with him." 

"What do you mean? You already know I'm stronger than he, I could take what I want from him." 

"No, son, you can not, because he is part of you now. His pain will be your pain, his fears your fears, his pleasure your pleasure. Once you complete the mating he should feel your emotions the same way." 

"Should feel?" 

"I believe this to be the case. Without scanning him I can not be completely sure but since he is sharing your sexual feelings there is no reason to think he won't share everything else once you have physically joined." 

"I'm telling you this can't happen." 

"Clark? Are you down there?" 

Clark heard footsteps on the stairs. The image winked out as though it had never been there. 

"Yeah, Dad. I'm here. Couldn't sleep." 

"Well, since you're up why don't you help me while your mother is making breakfast." 

"Sure." 

Clark followed his father up the stairs. At that point all he was sure of was that he had wronged Lex and he had to stop hurting him. 

* * *

Lex woke the next morning feeling better. After Clark had left he had showered and gone right to sleep. No dreams, his bed dry and clean. Clark was definitely a calming influence. Maybe he should find ways to spend more time with the boy when he went back to Smallville if it made him sleep this well. 

Over the next two days he slept well at night, was alert during the day, and ate decent meals. He even managed to surprise his father with his attention to detail during the merger meetings he attended. 

When he finally started for home, three days later, he was feeling rested and was anxious to see what he considered to be the reason his life had taken such an upturn. 

Clark. The name sang through him louder with every mile closer to Smallville. Clark could feel the happiness of his mate. So much so, that he spent the day smiling. Causing a few people to wonder what had lifted Kent's fog of doom he'd worn for several days. 

Clark wasn't surprised to exit school that day to find Lex lounging next to his newest sports car. He'd felt Lex when the car entered the street, long before it reached the school. 

"Clark, ready to kick my a... ah butt at pool?" 

"You bet! I just need to go home and do my chores. I could be at your place in about an hour. If that works for you." 

"Sure, hop in and I'll drop you home." 

Clark went around the car; throwing his backpack behind the seat, he settled his long legs in. He waved to Chloe and Pete as the car pulled out of the school drive. 

"Business all taken care of?" 

"Yes. My father was even a little impressed I think." 

"Good. I was a little worried about you. But you look much better." 

"Actually, after your visit I felt much better. I slept really well that night and every night since." 

Lex's attention was on the road so he didn't see the chagrinned look on Clark's face. Since that night Clark had studiously avoided touching himself. He'd had one wet dream but he couldn't be held responsible for that, could he? And from the way Lex was talking maybe it hadn't disturbed his sleep. 

"You are looking a lot better. The circles are gone. Guess that means I won't have to pull any punches when we play pool later." 

"Getting awfully cocky there, aren't you?" 

Lex turned to give him a quick grin as they turned into the Kent driveway. Clark smiled back, happy that they could joke together. Lex stopped the car and turned to Clark. 

"Why don't you go see if you can stay and have dinner with me tonight? I'll wait here while you ask." 

Lex noticed that the truck was gone so he figured he wouldn't run into Jonathan. He stepped out of the car while he waited. He stiffened as he thought he heard a voice. 

"Come here." 

He turned rapidly but saw no one. Just as he decided it was just his mind playing tricks it happened again. 

"Come here, to me." 

He started in the direction of the voice just as Clark came bouncing out of the house. 

"Lex?" 

"I thought I heard someone." 

Clark looked in the direction Lex was pointing. Using his x-ray vision he saw the hologram image floating in the air near the ship. 

"My Dad probably left the radio on in the barn. I'll check it out. Mom says I can have dinner with you. She gave me until ten to get home as long as I get my homework done while I'm there. That alright with you?" 

"Certainly, Clark. I'll take your backpack with me, if you want." 

"Great! I'll be over in about an hour." 

As soon as Lex was out of sight Clark headed for the ship. 

* * *

He hit the cellar floor and charged toward the ship. 

"You were calling to him weren't you?" 

"Yes, Kal-El. He needs to learn about you. You must achieve your union soon. It is detrimental to your body to deny its needs." 

"I told you he didn't know. He will probably hate me for this. This isn't fair to him." 

"Kal-El, he is imprinted. Being a different species, he may not feel the effects as quickly as you will but he will feel them. Once imprinting takes place only joining is possible. You must understand this. Should you deny yourself much longer you will reach a point where you take him. You will not be able to stop it, your control will be gone." 

"Take him?" 

"Yes. It will not matter where you are or who is present to see it happen. Your biological need will force you to use your mate. With your strength on this planet you might seriously injure him." 

Clark dropped to the floor, his face white as he considered the implications of what he could do to Lex. 

"I could kill him." 

"Should that happen you would follow him within a few days. I know you are young and did not grow to manhood in the ways of your people but you must listen to me." 

"Who is he, Clark?" 

Clark turned his stricken face to see Jonathan standing at the foot of the steps. He prayed that his Dad hadn't heard the conversation and was asking about the hologram. 

"This is Jor-El. My birth father." 

"That's nice to know but not what I was asking. Who is this mate that you might kill?" 

"It doesn't matter. I'll go away somewhere so I won't hurt him." 

"Kal-El, you can not. You must close the circle. Without you he will die. Without him you will die. You only have two choices - life with him or death for you both alone." 

"Clark, I need to understand what is going on here." 

"Want the Reader's Digest version?" 

"Yes, please." 

"The people of my planet become sexually mature when they meet a compatible mate. When that happens they imprint each other. Seems we also mate for life." 

"So you imprinted another boy. Is that normal on your home world?" 

"It happened about twenty-five percent of the time on our world. Same sex unions are celebrated just as unions between partners of the opposite sex. On our world we would have welcomed Kal-El's mate. They would have been given a wedding and their first coupling would have taken place in the bed where Kal-El was conceived." 

"You wouldn't have been disappointed that you wouldn't have grandchildren?" 

"Kal-El and his mate would have given us grandchildren when they were ready. Either by one or the other carrying a child or by a child brought to term in a reproduction clinic. Either way the child would be a part of each of them." 

Jonathan shook his head and stared at Clark trying to picture the big strapping boy with a round belly in front. Then another thought occurred to him. 

"Clark, who is the boy? This could cause serious problems." 

Jor-El looked at Jonathan. 

"The only problems will occur if Kal-El and his mate are not together soon. The longer they are apart the more difficult the adjustment period will be." 

"This isn't your world. Here there are laws against sex before a certain age and in this state there are laws against two males having sex with each other. Clark is still under the age of consent." 

The look of disgust that crossed Jor-El's face told them both what he thought of that even before he spoke. 

"Kal-El, had we known this I would have sent your ship to another planet. But this one was the closest with humanoid life. This is appalling. Bring him and I will reprogram the ship to carry you both to another planet." 

"Now wait just a damned minute. In the first place two people can't fit in that ship and my son isn't going anywhere." 

"Stop it! I don't want to go to another planet. Dad, he's legal so that isn't a problem. I have to go. I need to think." 

Clark sped out of the cellar and away from the farm. The hologram disappeared as soon as Clark was out of the cellar so Jonathan couldn't even try to get more information from it. When he reached the house he told Martha what had happened. 

* * *

Lex had decided that Clark wasn't coming over. He figured that Jonathan had put his foot down and hadn't even let Clark call to cancel. When he heard footsteps in the hall he turned. 

Clark stood in the doorway, dusty, disheveled, shoes torn, his shirt barely still together. Without thought Lex ran to him, wrapping his arms around Clark, Lex pulled him close. 

"Clark, what's wrong?" 

Clark released his breath in a long sigh then his arms crushed Lex to him. Lex moaned as a warm wet tongue caressed the top of his head. Then Clark twisted away from him. 

"Could I shower? I have a clean shirt and jeans in my backpack." 

Clark had left them at Pete's the weekend before and Pete's mom had sent them back to him washed that morning. Lex nodded and led Clark toward his private bathroom. 

"I'll go get your bag, its still in the car." 

"Thanks, Lex. Let me get cleaned up and we'll talk." 

"Sure. I'll bring up some food, too." 

Lex left as Clark pulled the ruined shirt from his body and dropped it on the floor. Lex considered calling the Kent house but decided to wait and see what Clark had to say after he showered. When he returned he left the tray with the snacks on it on a small table near the windows. Lex entered the bathroom with Clark's bag to find him reaching for a towel. 

Lex's breath caught in his throat. He had seen Clark stripped down to his boxers in a cornfield but that had been at night. It had been far too dark for him to see the beauty of the body. Now, here he stood by the shower door, water running down over his chest to the nest of hair surrounding his cock. His extended arm reaching for the towel showed off the muscles in his chest. 

Clark watched as Lex's eyes tracked down his body to his crotch. He heard Lex's heart rate quicken. 

Lex's first thought was 'He's uncut'. His second was 'He's hung'. The third was 'Oh god, I'm in so much trouble'. 

The smell of Lex's arousal drifted to Clark and he moaned. Lex's eyes jerked up to focus on Clark's face, the lust in the green eyes startled him, but only for a flicker of a moment. He spun on his heel and ran from the room. Clark was right behind him, a trail of water splattering the floor. 

Clark caught Lex at the top of the stairs. He spun Lex around, lifted him against his wet body, soaking Lex's clothes. 

"Clark, put me down." 

"I can't. I need you. I'm sorry." 

Then he was kissing Lex. His tongue pushing between Lex's lips, finding the taste he craved. Lex twisted against him, trying to break free, until the world turned a little gray and he went limp against the strong chest. Clark instantly pulled back, giving Lex a chance to catch his breath. 

Lex's eyes were closed, he was afraid as he had never been in his life. He wanted this. Wanted Clark. But he wanted to keep his friend. And he was quite sure that Jonathan Kent would kill him if he found out anything had happened between them. 

And sex always changes things. No matter how much you say it won't. It's the nature of man. 

* * *

Clark had felt the change in Lex. Knew something was wrong and assumed he had physically hurt Lex. He lowered him carefully to the floor and pulled him back toward the bedroom. Now that he was thinking again he knew it wouldn't be a good thing to be seen by the servants buck-naked ravishing their boss. 

"Lex, I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I want you. I know that's wrong. Maybe you should leave. I'm sorry I can't be the friend you need right now. Go talk to Pete or Chloe about the problem, whatever it is." 

"I can't do that, Lex. It has to be you because the problem affects you, everything about you." 

Lex sat down heavily in the chair next to the table on which he'd placed the food. 

"What do you mean, Clark?" 

Clark paced back and forth totally oblivious to the fact that he was still naked and his hard-on was bouncing with each step. Lex tried to look away but found that he couldn't. After all he might never see Clark again after tonight and the image would provide good jerk off material. Had circumstances been different it might have provided a laugh or two. 

Clark stopped abruptly and sat down across from Lex. When his bare ass hit the chair he stood and walked into the bathroom, returning shortly with his jeans on but not fastened and toweling his hair dry. Sitting down he dropped the towel across his lap, somewhat covering his erection. 

Lex found himself wondering when life became so bizarre - oh yeah right - the day he moved to Smallville. 

Clark opened his mouth then abruptly closed it. He knew Lex would need to know the truth - eventually. He had literally run around the entire continent after he'd left his home that afternoon. That's why his shoes were destroyed. He knew his parents would be upset about that. Size thirteen shoes weren't cheap. But he'd needed to think. 

All the things Jor-El had said to him had chased around his brain. Circling the continent had only helped them jell. That's why he had come to the castle and not gone back to his home. But what to tell Lex, how to tell Lex. He looked up to see Lex starring at him. 

"Lex, I..." 

He reached out and plucked an apple from the tray Lex had brought up earlier. Sinking his teeth into it he chewed slowly. He couldn't believe Lex was giving him the time to work it all out. 

During his run he'd decided that he would make Lex happy. He'd imprinted him unknowingly the least he could do was make their lives as happy as possible. He'd faced the fact that he couldn't run from it. Realized that if he didn't join with Lex soon he would probably end up fucking him on a table at the Talon in front of all his friends. That would reveal a lot more than the fact that he was gay. He was also deeply afraid he would hurt Lex if he waited much longer. 

He finished the apple and dropped the core on the tray. Then he went to his knees between Lex's legs. Looking up at him he tried to smile. 

* * *

Looking down at the vision kneeling at his feet Lex sucked in his breath. The denial almost made it to his lips before Clark spoke. 

"Lex, I want you. I've been dreaming about you. Jerking off with visions of you in my mind. I've tried to tell myself I was going through a phase but something happened and I know that isn't so." 

"What happened, Clark?" 

"Lex, please will you trust me on this? Just for a little while. I promise I'll tell you everything soon. But for tonight can we just forget that you are the great and powerful Lex Luthor and I'm a farmboy, nobody I know you want me. You admitted it to me." 

"Clark, there are laws. I could go to jail for a very long time. That is, if your father doesn't kill me, which I think is more likely." 

He tried to ignore the way Clark's hands were rubbing over his thighs. Turned his head so he couldn't see the naked need in the green eyes. But when Clark's hands ripped his shirt open, a mouth covering one nipple as fingers pulled at his other one, he knew he was truly lost. 

Without thought, Lex's legs wrapped around the body kneeling on the floor, Clark kissed up along Lex's chest licking his neck. Lex's manicured fingers tangled in Clark's hair. Lex was fully in charge of the kiss, ravaging Clark's mouth as he had dreamed of doing. The kiss ended abruptly when Clark stood, bearing Lex's weight easily. 

"Clark?" 

"I need to touch more of you." 

Lex winced as one of his favorite pairs of slacks was ripped as though they were made of rice paper. Pieces of his slacks and underwear dropped on the floor. One of Clark's hands gripped Lex's butt as the other pushed down on the jeans Clark had almost been wearing. As Clark walked closer to the bed, Lex smiled to see them left behind. Lex's shoes hit the floor as he toed then off behind Clark's back. Clark reached back and yanked off the socks. 

Lex made one last attempt to stop them. 

"Clark, we shouldn't be doing this." 

"Maybe not, but we're going to." 

Then Clark had them on the bed and Lex let himself get lost in finally doing what he had been dreaming about. 

* * *

Clark positioned himself facing Lex on the bed. Pulling Lex's leg up to rest over his hip he slotted their cocks together. Finding the pulse point low on Lex's throat he sucked until he was sure he had marked him. Lex's hand pulled as hard as he could at the raven hair but he couldn't budge Clark. And it felt so fucking good he just resigned himself to wearing his collar buttoned for a few days. 

He humped against Clark, their pre-come helping them to slide against each other. Lex knew they'd probably come soon, all over each other's stomach. For a brief moment he worried that would be all he'd ever get then Clark raised his eyes to his. 

Lex gulped at the clarity of the emotion he felt coming from Clark. Clark smiled gently before latching onto Lex's mouth once more. The two rutted against each other, as the kisses grew rougher, more demanding. When Lex wrapped his hand around their erections and began to pump, Clark pulled back. 

"Stop!" 

Lex looked startled at the demand. 

"Alright, Clark. We can slow it down." 

"Don't want to waste it again." Clark mumbled. 

"Waste it? What are you talking about?" 

Then Lex gasped as Clark flipped him onto his stomach. One large hand settled in the center of Lex's back holding him in place easily. The other hand rubbed at his ass as a rather large cock began stabbing at him, seeking his entrance. 

"Clark! Lube, you need lube. Top drawer next to the condoms." 

Lex's hand was scrabbling at the edge of the drawer as he tried to pull away from Clark. He yelped as Clark's thrusting slid him along Lex's hole and against his balls just a little too forcefully. That seemed to break Clark out of his fugue. 

Clark ripped open the drawer, his x-ray vision letting him find the lube easily. Flipping the cap he squirted the cold fluid against the top of Lex's cleft. Dropping the tube he rubbed his dick in the lube and stroked downward. 

Lex had given up on the idea that a condom would be used. He believed Clark to be a virgin and knew he, himself, was clean. He shifted his hips to help Clark find what his body was seeking. The head pressed into him, the burn telling him Clark was causing some damage. 

"Easy, Clark. You're going too fast. I need to be able to sit tomorrow. Back out a little." 

"Sorry. Want you so much." 

"I want you, too. Now, slow short thrusts. Go a little deeper each time." 

Clark followed Lex's instruction. He didn't want to hurt Lex, didn't want the first time to be a bad memory. Clark rocked back and forth slowly, each time going a little further inside Lex. 

"That's good. On the next thrust go in all the way and then be still for a minute so I can relax around you. You're bigger than anyone else I've ever been with." 

Clark fought down the anger he felt at the words. Lex wasn't Kryptonian and Clark knew Lex had been with other people. But part of him still felt anger. Another part reminded him that no one else would ever again touch his Lex. 

Clark slipped into his lover and then bent down rubbing his chest against Lex's back as he waited for Lex to relax. Lex twisted his head to kiss Clark's cheek where it rested next to him. He smiled as a large hand slipped under his chin then up to cup his face. Then Clark's lips covered his once more. 

By the time Clark ended the kiss, Lex was nice and relaxed. He tightened his muscles around Clark's hardness and smiled when Clark gasped. 

"Like that?" 

"Yes." 

"Show me! Fuck me!" 

Clark's hips started moving and Lex shifted trying to get Clark to hit the sweet spots. Clark pumped slowly and carefully for a couple of minutes, his fingers interlacing with Lex's, his lips teasing an ear then licking across the bald scalp. 

Lex decided to speed him up a little and started tightening as much as he could with each back thrust of Clark's hips. That caused more stimulation for Clark. Clark moaned into Lex's ear. 

"Feels so good...so hot...wanted this so much." 

Clark's movement became jerky. He was making short, stabbing entries into Lex's ass. His hands tightened on Lex's until Lex yelped with the pain. Jerking his hands away he apologized again. 

"Sorry, sorry." 

But his hips never missed a stroke. Rising up with his hands on either side seemed to him to be the best way to keep from hurting Lex. But that also put him in an even better position to hit all the places inside Lex that he needed touched. 

Lex whimpered, "Harder! Give me all of it!" 

Clark's eyes closed and his head dropped back. He pumped hard into Lex while reaching under him to pinch the head of his cock. Lex shrieked and Clark immediately let him go. Clark pumped a few more times, howled like a wolf and shot hard inside Lex. 

Before Lex could even register that Clark had come and he was bruised and still hard he was being turned over. 

Clark's hand caressed his face, rubbed down to circle each nipple with just the tip of a finger. 

"I'm sorry, Lex. Couldn't let you come, couldn't waste it." 

As Lex was sucking in a breath to ask why the fuck Clark kept referring to it as wasting it Clark deep throated him. Lex's hands scrabbled at Clark's hair trying to pull him up, slow him down something he wasn't even sure what. Then a couple of fingers found their way inside him and he was gone. 

Gripping Clark's hair, he pushed down while bucking up, for the moment forgetting it was a virgin mouth he was in. Lex let out a loud, "FUCK!" as he shot down Clark's throat. 

Clark didn't lose a drop. When Lex went still he slipped up to lie next to him. Pulling the shaking man into his arms he dozed. 

Clark woke to find himself being clutched tightly as Lex spoke softly but urgently to him. 

"Clark!" 

"What, Lex? I'm sleeping. You ok? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" 

"Clark, open your eyes." 

Clark opened his eyes to focus on the ceiling, which was just a couple of inches above Lex's shoulder. 

"Oh shit!" 

They dropped and Clark managed to keep Lex from hitting the floor as they slid off the edge of the bed. They hadn't exactly been right over it anymore. 

Lex propped himself up and looked down at Clark. 

"Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do." 

"Yeah, guess I do. Can we go back to the farm? There's something there you need to see and it'll help me tell you." 

"Clark, it's three in the morning. Your parents don't like seeing me at the best of times. I really don't think it's a good idea for them to see me right now." 

Lex pointed to his throat that was sore enough to tell him that he had a pretty spectacular bruise there. 

"We won't be in the house. What I have to show you is in the storm cellar. Please. I promise I'll answer anything you ask me once we are there." 

"Alright, but I want a shower." 

Clark nodded, jumped up and put Lex on his feet. Now that the consummation had taken place he had no more reason to hide from Lex. Lex gave him an irritated look and he just grinned back. 

They hurried through the shower, both anxious to get the explanations done. Lex turned off the lights and engine as soon as they hit the drive and let the car coast toward the storm cellar doors. He didn't want the noise to wake the Kents before their usual waking hour. 

* * *

Lex climbed carefully out of the car. It'd been awhile since he'd let a man fuck him and Clark had been rough, especially near the end. Clark had opened the door and gone down the steps telling Lex to give him a minute to get the light on. 

When the glow from the lantern appeared he started down the steps. Clark was near the back and he could see him fiddling with another Coleman lantern. Then there was more light and Lex could see that Clark was standing next to a covered shape. 

Lex made his way closer and watched as the cover was thrown back to reveal something from a scifi movie. 

Lex stared then he walked slowly around the vessel. He reached out to run his hand over the small dome shape at the top. He jumped back as the hologram came to life. 

"Welcome, Lex Luthor, mate to Kal-El." 

Lex Luthor, one of the most powerful men on the planet dropped to the floor in a faint. Clark rushed to Lex, lifted him, and then sat on the floor holding him. 

"Couldn't you have let me explain it to him a little before you popped out?" 

The light that had scanned Clark came on and inspected Lex. 

"Call to him, Kal-El. His mind is trying to assess the situation and he needs to be aware for that." 

"Lex, come on, look at me." 

Clark caressed Lex's face as he spoke to him. He was relieved when Lex's lashes fluttered and he opened his eyes. Clark couldn't suppress the laugh as Lex spoke. 

"Kent, you ever tell anyone about this and I'll ruin you." 

"Yes, Sir. I'll never tell a soul." Clark gave him a cheeky grin and a small salute. 

Lex turned to look at the hologram, then spoke again. 

"Now you really have some explaining to do. Did he say I was someone's mate?" 

"Mine." 

"Kal-El? You aren't from around here are you?" 

"What gave me away?" 

"I think it was that floating near the ceiling that tipped me off. Just what does he mean by mate? Where are you from? Why are you here?" 

"Slow down a little. This is still new to me, too. I didn't know I was an alien until you hit me with your car." 

"I did hit you. Good to know I don't have to worry about hurting you physically. Now talk." 

Clark started explaining how his parents found him as the scan from the ship ran over them both again. He wasn't too surprised when Jor-El interrupted him. 

"The imprinting was begun much earlier than you told me, Kal-El." 

"Imprinting? Just how does he mean that?" Lex's voice sounded tense, especially if the term imprinting meant what it normally did on Earth. He pulled away from Clark turning to face him. 

"What do you mean earlier? It couldn't have happened any earlier than I said. We didn't know each other before that." 

"Kal-El you may not remember meeting him, but you did, you started the imprinting then." 

Lex grabbed Clark's arm. "Imprinting?!" 

"Sorry, Lex. Jor-El, will you explain it to him and for me again? I thought I did it the day I pulled him from the river." 

"My scan shows that the first touch occurred when you were both much younger. There is a clear residue of your DNA in his cheek." 

"Well I touched his cheek when I gave him mouth to mouth." 

"There are two distinct spots. The first no bigger than your fingers were when I placed you inside the ship. The second matches the size of your fingertips now." 

"Joe-El, I don't understand." 

"Sooner or later he would have been drawn to you, Kal-El. He has probably had many aborted relationships and never understood why he lost interest in them so quickly." 

"Fuck!" 

Lex scrambled to his feet and Clark watched as he paced back and forth. 

"Lex Luthor, you should sit so we may continue the conversation. Perhaps I can help you remember the first meeting." 

"I want to know about this imprinting thing. What exactly does it mean?" 

"Kal-El comes from a race that mates for life. The imprinting occurs when we meet a compatible mate. Normally this will result in sexual awareness and does not happen until the body is mature enough for sexual coupling. On rare occasions it happens sooner." 

"Rare occasions? What does that mean?" 

"One in every one hundred thousand will imprint earlier in life. These bonds are so strong that two so mated will die within seconds of each other. But it also bespeaks a long life as well since the pain and illnesses are shared and therefore less taxing to the body." 

"But how could we have...Clark, I was here the day you arrived. I was in that field for quite some time before my father found me. Do you think it's possible that you found me and then for whatever reason wandered off to where the Kent's were?" 

"I guess that could have happened." 

"Kal-El, that is not very likely. It is more likely that the Kents and Lex Luthor's father separated you in some way. You would not have left him alone with imprinting uncompleted. That is probably the reason imprinting was completed so quickly when you saved him. Had you not been interrupted consummation could have taken place soon after, thus saving you the weeks of self abuse." 

"Consummation? I was nine, Clark was three. How would we have consummated?" 

"Kal-El's body would have matured in a matter of hours. Another of his race would have gone through accelerated maturity as well. At that age were you not capable of sexual response?" 

"No, I was not. Not the way you mean, anyway." 

"That may be another reason the process was not completed. But it has been completed now so all is well." 

"This imprinting is permanent? If we decide we don't get along how will we break this? My father will expect an heir. I have ambitions that will require a wife." 

"There is no breaking of your bond. This is for life Lex Luthor. The only heirs you will produce will be with Kal-El." 

"That's not possible." 

"You need only decide which of you will carry the children and I will explain the technique for making that possible." 

"What the hell is going on here? Clark, why is Lex Luthor here." 

They spun around to face Jonathan, Clark looking nervous, Lex angry. 

"Dad, Lex is the one I'm...uh..." 

"Hell no, Clark, I will not have my son living with a Luthor." Jonathan's voice had risen with each word. As he struck out at Lex a wall of light enveloped the Luthor heir. Jonathan yelled when his fist contacted and he was pushed back. Lex looked surprised as Clark caught his overbalanced father. 

"Jonathan Kent, I can not allow you to injure my son's consort. Please be aware that now that they have bonded physically, Kal-El will feel any pain inflicted on Lex Luthor." 

"Consort! Bonded physically? Luthor I'll have you arrested." 

"Are you sure you want to do that Mr. Kent? A physical examination will show no evidence of Clark being sodomized. Also under the circumstances do you want a doctor looking at him? You would need more than your word to get me put in jail." 

"Dad, please. He's right. I was the aggressive one. He tried to talk me out of it. But I couldn't stop. Jor-El says that if I had waited much longer I would have taken Lex anywhere we happened to be. I could have hurt him, Dad, you know that." 

* * *

Clark's pleading was the frosting on the cake as far as Lex was concerned. He glared at the man who hated him so unreasoningly. Trying to move forward he realized that the light was still enveloping him and he could no more move than Jonathan had been able to reach him. 

"Jor-El, let me out of this. I'm leaving." 

"Lex, please don't go. Dad, will you leave us alone? Jor-El was explaining everything to Lex." The pleading had escalated to an almost whine at which Lex was becoming increasing irritated. 

"Look, Clark, you don't want him knowing anything else about you." Jonathan turned to the hologram; "There must be some way to reverse this. My son can not be mated with that man!" 

"Jonathan Kent, the imprinting can not be reversed. You all must accept that this is the way of Kal-El's people. The only alternative is death. I do not believe anyone wishes that." 

"Jor-El, let me out of here. I'll go back to the castle, Clark can go back to his life and Mr. Kent can continue to hate me." 

"Kal-El, will go with you and I will try to explain this so that Jonathan Kent will understand." 

Jonathan was suddenly bathed in light as the light around Lex blinked off. Without a word Lex headed for the stairs. He made it to the car and out of the drive before Clark caught up to him. He only got that far because Clark had hesitated long enough to issue one plea to Jonathan to listen to Jor-El. 

Clark managed to get into the rapidly moving car and settled next to Lex. Without turning his eyes from the road Lex spoke. 

"If you're going with me it had better be with the intent to tell me everything." 

"I will, Lex. Anything you want to know." 

The rest of the short trip was silent. Each of them was having their own thoughts and fears. 

Lex had not felt this out of control in a very long time. Imprinted! He was a human for Christ's sake. Not some goose to follow along after the first upright thing it saw. If he would now feel Clark's pain what else would he feel? Shit! Was it teenage hormones that had given him the restless sleep? Would he even be able to function with anyone else? Clark or death? Not much choice there. 

Clark could _feel_ the anger rolling from Lex. Not that he could blame him. Lex was strong willed, proud, being bound to someone without his consent was not just a shock; it was almost a rape as far as Lex was concerned. How Clark knew that he wasn't sure. It wasn't that he could read thoughts but the emotions were coming through loud and clear. 

At the castle Clark followed Lex silently, head bowed, face flushed with shame. Now he had one more thing to feel guilty about. Lex headed straight to the bar even though the sun had not completely put in its appearance. Clark started to comment but the glare shot his way silenced him. 

He figured at that point it was best to wait for Lex's lead. He settled in a chair and watched his mate as he drank slowly. The anger was palatable in the air, as rich as the smell of ozone after a lightening strike. Clark had never felt so scared. He didn't want Lex to come to hate him. 

* * *

Lex's mind was in turmoil. He'd only known Clark for a short time and while it was true he'd felt beholden to him, attracted to him, he hadn't planned on spending the rest of his life with him. He looked at Clark slumped in on himself in the chair. Lex had never seen anyone look so lost. 

He cleared his throat and Clark looked up at him. The naked fear in the green eyes startled him. He was looking at a boy who'd had his whole world turned upside down just a short time ago. He hadn't done anything malicious. He'd followed his nature, a nature that had bound them to each other. 

Lex walked across the room to sit on the sofa. He finished the drink and placed the glass on the table. 

"Let's see. I'm imprinted to a male alien, I'll feel your pain or illnesses, there is no way to break it, and you're practically indestructible. I'm sure I'll have other questions concerning all those later. But for now is there anything else I need to know?" 

Clark lowered his head again and whispered, "When you were having problems sleeping, that was my fault." 

"How was it your fault, Clark?" 

"I became sexually aware. I was jerking off a lot. Jor-El said it was because masturbation couldn't give me real release. That the only way for me to really be fulfilled was with you." 

"We'll come back to that. Why did you keep referring to wasting it?" 

"We need to share our 'essence' to help make the bond stronger. I think it may be a physical need. We need to talk more with Jor-El." 

"Did it ever occur to you to tell me any of this before you fucked me?" 

"I was afraid." 

"I might have been less angry if you'd told me up front what was happening." 

"It wasn't just your anger I was afraid of. Jor-El told me that if we didn't consummate soon I would become so desperate for you that I would take you anywhere, anytime, with no care for who might see. I was afraid if I let it go that far I'd seriously injury you. Or even kill you." 

"Take? Don't you mean rape?" 

"Yes." The word was whispered with such despair it tugged at Lex's heart. 

Clark was clearly having a hard time coping with this. Probably a harder time than Lex was. So he switched gears again. 

"You said I was having problems sleeping because of you. Explain that please." 

"I was masturbating a lot. I mean an awful lot. It felt good but it was as if something was missing. And I couldn't figure out what." 

"I don't see what that has to do with me, Clark." 

"Every time I did it, you felt me. Jor-El said I must have been waking you up. That since we are linked every time I got aroused it would affect you." 

"So when did he tell you this?" 

"The night I went to the penthouse to see you. I was standing by the ship asking myself questions and he answered." 

"Clark, this is ridiculous. How am I supposed to believe this?" 

Clark made no verbal answer he just opened his pants, slipped a hand inside and caressed himself to an erection. Lex gasped, as he felt phantom fingers caressing him. His own cock coming awake, thickening in his pants. 

Lex stood abruptly, grabbed his glass, walked back to the bar and poured another drink. Clark again gave him time to think it through. 

If this was accurate, and he wasn't stubborn enough to argue against hard evidence, then once Clark knew he was causing Lex problems he'd stopped. Why did he still feel used? Because he was stuck with this. He had no options just as his father gave him no options. 

His anger was still there under the surface, boiling. But his logic accepted and started looking for the advantages. Swallowing the drink he turned to Clark. 

"I think I need to be alone for a while. Go home and we'll talk later." 

"I'm sorry, Lex. Really, I didn't mean..." 

"That much I am sure about." 

Clark stood and fastened his jeans. He didn't look back, just ran for home. 

* * *

Martha was standing at the top of the storm cellar steps when Clark ran into the yard. She looked worried. 

"Clark, you have to do something." 

He followed her down into the cellar to see Jonathan still encased in the light. 

"Jor-El, let him out of that." 

"I can not, Kal-El. He will try and injure your mate. He will not understand that this is beyond his control. Are all Earth people so obstinate?" 

"Mostly the males." 

Clark and Jonathan looked at her in surprise. Then Clark turned to Jonathan. 

"Try to understand that if you hurt him you hurt me. Do you hate him, more than you love me?" 

"Of course not, Clark. How could you even think that?" 

"Then give up any idea of sending him to jail or doing anything physical to him. Doesn't matter anyway. He hates me for this." 

"Oh, Clark, honey I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He just needs time to think it through. From what Jor-El told us now that you've consummated the bond will grow stronger." Martha touched her son's arm gently. 

"Kal-El, he will find he needs you. Be patient, he is a lesser species after all." 

"Lesser species!" 

"Jonathan Kent, you seem to have a great deal of trouble with the truth." 

With that the hologram winked off and no matter what Clark did it would not come back. Finally, Martha sent him off to do the chores Jonathan obviously would not be doing. 

* * *

Lex had spent the morning trying to do paperwork. But he kept remembering the way Clark had looked as he stood, head bowed, slowing zipping his jeans, before he walked out of the room. His dejection evident in the way he hunched his shoulders. 

The sound of his father's chopper was as unwelcome as a root canal. He definitely didn't feel up to sparring with him. He put on his game face as he heard his father's step in the hallway. 

"Lex, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine, Dad. To what do I owe this visit?" 

"Just checking up on my son. After all you weren't feeling well a few days ago. I must say being back here seems to agree with you. You're looking more rested." 

"I am. No more dreams. But surely that isn't the only reason you came out." 

"I thought you might also like to know there were no problems with your tests. The doctor says you just need rest and good nutrition." 

"Why would he be telling you anything about my results?" Lex's anger was now re-directed toward his father. 

"Why, Lex, boy. I'm your father." 

"That doesn't give him the right to tell you anything. I'm over twenty-one." 

"True, but do you honestly think there is anything about you that you can hide from me? I even know who spent the night in your bed last night. You never went after jailbait before." 

Lex turned almost purple with rage. One of the staff must be spying. He knew his room wasn't bugged or his father would have been talking alien not jailbait. Other than the heightened color he let nothing of his rage show. His voice was steady. 

"Well, Dad, I would think jailbait would please you, less chance of your heir contracting anything nasty." 

"Ah, Son. I don't really care who you dally with as long as it doesn't cause a scandal. Keep him out of the papers and we'll have no problems. But be aware that his father hates me. If he gives you any problems, let me know. Even the upstanding Jonathan Kent has things he doesn't want known." 

Lex would have laughed but Lionel would never have understood why and he wasn't about to tell him. 

"I'll take care of that, Dad, but not for you, for him. He's still too young to cope with our world." 

"You'll tire of him long before he is, Lex." 

"I wouldn't count on that." 

"I know your track record, Lex, I have no doubts. Now I must get back to Metropolis. Why don't you bring the boy into town for the weekend? Dazzle him a little. Should make for hotter sex." 

"I'll think about it. Goodbye, Dad." 

He waited until his father was gone then started new background checks on his staff. He wouldn't fire the culprit, no, he'd just make whatever Lionel was giving them disappear. He also made a note to have the mansion swept for bugs regularly. 

* * *

Clark had been despondent all day. He felt like a rapist for what he'd done to Lex. He also felt guilty that Jonathan was still standing in the same spot bathed in that strange light. 

He'd tried multiple times to get Jor-El to reappear but nothing he said worked. Finally, Jonathan yelled that he wouldn't try to hurt Lex and the light had winked off. Jonathan fell to the floor the long hours taking a toll on him. Clark had carried him into the house and placed him on the sofa. Martha fussed over him as Clark went out to the barn to be alone. 

The stress and lack of sleep catching up with him, he slept. When Martha called him into dinner he went, but he didn't eat much. Both his parents seemed hesitant to talk to him. They really didn't know what to say. The whole situation was so beyond them. 

Clark went up right after dinner, to shower and then he dropped onto his bed hoping to sleep some more. For the next two days his life followed that routine. He got up, had breakfast, went to school and moped around. He got so tired of people asking him if he was all right that he snapped at Lana. Lex would have laughed if he'd seen the expression on the princess' face. 

On the third day he left school at lunchtime, going first to the plant and when he didn't see any of Lex's cars there he went to the mansion. Only to be told that Lex had gone into the city for business. So he went home and straight to the cellar. 

"Jor-El, I need to speak with you." 

"I am here." 

The hologram appeared. 

"Jor-El, I don't think Lex is ever going to see me again. He said we'd talk later but that was three days ago." 

"Would you like me to compel him to come to you?" 

"No! You can do that?" 

"I can if you wish. It would be better for the two of you to work this out together but if you need me to restrain him so that you may talk with him..." 

"No. That would only make it harder for him to accept me." 

"Then wait, Kal-El. He will come to you in the fullness of time. You are both young and have many years to be together." 

The hologram winked off. Clark sat alone and afraid. 

Lex had gone into Metropolis on Monday. By Tuesday he'd admitted that none of the people who had once turned him on could do it now. One had even suggested he try viagra. He would have been angry but he really didn't care what they thought of him. 

Tuesday night he'd made one last ditch effort. Hitting several gay clubs until he found a Clark look alike. He got the guy off but he never got hard. Making a decision he'd slept well. In the morning he'd gone shopping and late afternoon saw him on his way back to Smallville. 

He arrived home to be told that Clark had been by. He nodded and went to his room. Checking it with the equipment he'd purchased he made sure the room was bug free but he still set up the other device he'd brought home. 

He ate a good dinner, caught up on some paperwork, then showered and got into bed. Closing his eyes he pictured Clark and began stroking his cock. 

* * *

Clark had been sitting quietly with his folks pretending to watch TV. He felt the ghostly touch, as if fingers were caressing him. He shot a guilty look at his parents hoping they hadn't noticed his slight jump. They were both engrossed in the show.

"I'm going out to the barn." 

"That's fine, honey. But try not to sleep there again. I just feel better with you in your room." 

"Okay, Mom." 

He managed to get out of the house before his dick was fully erect. Moving swiftly he headed for the mansion. Without thought he bypassed the usual way in, slipping instead through a small side door near the stairs. He reached Lex's room without being seen and opened the door carefully. 

Lex was spread out on his bed, naked, aroused and looking edible. He raised his head and looked right at Clark. 

"What took you so long? I sincerely hope that once the bond is stronger you'll get here quicker when I call." 

"Call?" 

Clark looked totally flabbergasted and Lex found he liked that look. Grinning wickedly he waved his dick at his lover. 

"Clark, you're still dressed." 

Clark used his speed to get undressed, then turned shy. 

"Come here, Clark." 

He walked hesitantly to the bed and sat next to Lex. 

"Lie down." 

Clark obeyed. He was afraid to make any wrong moves so he waited. 

Lex rolled over to face him and kissed him gently. 

"I want you to know I'm still not happy that I wasn't consulted. I know you would never have done this to me without asking, had you known. But I also have to realize that I'd also be dead if not for you. So, we'll make this work. Won't be perfect, I know that. I have a bad past that people will make sure you learn about out of a desire to see me lose you." 

"Lose me? But you can't." 

"They won't know that. And there are people in the world who just like tearing others down. So I'll tell you now about some things so you won't be surprised." 

"Can I hold you while you talk?" 

Lex moved closer, they melded together so close a sheet of paper couldn't have gotten between them. 

"I've slept with a lot of partners. But I practiced safe sex and I've been tested on a regular basis. But then I probably couldn't give you anything if I had it." 

"I don't think you could. I never got colds or anything like that, even when most of the other kids had them." 

"Good, now for the part that's probably going piss you off. I spent the last two days trying to have sex with other people. Didn't work. Not even when I tried to close my eyes and picture you. Forgive me?" 

Clark's smile surprised him and caused a little warm spot to glow in the pit of Lex's stomach. 

"I forgive you." 

"Now the other thing - my father knows about us. He has someone here informing him of my business. I should know who it is soon." 

"Will you fire them?" 

"No point in that. Dad would just hire someone else. I'll just make sure there is very little for them to tell. Easier to watch a known devil than wonder who he'd try and buy next. Also I'll be scanning the mansion for bugs on a regular basis, in case he decided to go that route. But just to be safe, we won't talk about your differences in this house again. Also I don't want you doing anymore tricks like you did with your clothes earlier." 

"I understand. But there's something I'd better tell you." 

"I'm almost afraid to hear it, but tell me." 

"I don't know everything I can do yet. We've known from the beginning that I was stronger than humans are. I didn't know I could take being hit by a car until you did it even though I knew I couldn't be cut or burned. The floating thing is new. That just started when I had my first - sex dream about you." 

Lex was vaguely bemused at the flush combined with a slight hesitation before Clark settled on saying sex dream. He quite liked the blush. He'd have to see if he could get Clark to do it more often. 

"Maybe we should sit down with Jor-El tomorrow and have a long Q & A. But for now I don't want to talk any more. And I think it's my turn to top." 

"Top?" 

He smiled as he decided talking dirty was for another time and place. 

"It's my turn to be inside you." 

"Oh! Okay." 

Lex started with kissing, long deep ones that soon had them both panting. Pushing slightly he got Clark to roll flat on his back. He got the lube and placed it on the bed next to Clark's knees. 

"Raise your legs for me. No, hold them with your hands, back as far as you can." 

Lex grabbed a couple of pillows and stuffed them under Clark's hips. Then he settled in and ran his tongue over Clark's hole, slowly. 

"What are you doing?" 

The voice sounded shocked but the hips lifted toward him. 

"It's called rimming and it's a great way to help a virgin relax." 

"Have you done many virgins?" 

"A few, never one as important as you. Now be quiet and let me take care of you." 

Clark closed his mouth and his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feelings of his body. Lex's tongue was very warm and wet. Just the feel of it rubbing over his hole was incredible. When Lex began to massage his sac as well me moaned softly. Lex would have grinned but he was too busy. 

Over the next few minutes he did nothing but lick and fondle. Pulling back his tongue occasionally to rub the small opening with his fingers, not entering just watching reactions. The noise coming from Clark was wonderful, ego boosting, had Lex needed that. 

When he made the first stab into the hole, Clark's body left the bed. Lex was startled for only an instant then he pushed up a little higher with his knees and hoped the floating wouldn't go to the extreme of the last time they had been together. Clark was making the most delightful whimper/whine noise. 

Lex continued to tongue fuck the hole and suddenly the small opening relaxed and his tongue slipped in deeper, as far as he could push it. So he added a finger and the hole pulsed against him. Raising his head he slipped in another finger to keep stimulating Clark. 

"Clark, I think you're ready. Are we doing this up here?" 

Clark's eyes opened and he dropped to the bed with a squeak, causing Lex to chuckle. 

"Sorry." 

"Clark, I don't want to hear that word again tonight. One day when you learn to control that we'll make love in the clouds." 

"But neither of us does well with heights." 

"I don't think we'll care then." 

Lex picked up the lube and slicked himself quickly. 

"Advantage number 101 of being with an Alien." 

"You made a list?" 

"Yeah, that a problem for you?" 

"No." 

Lex bent down and captured Clark's lips. The kiss turned into a low laugh when Clark ran his tongue over the small scar again and again. Pulling back he smiled. 

"Never thought I'd be glad to have that." 

Clark grinned at him. "I remember the way it felt when I gave you mouth to mouth. I've been wanting to taste it without river water ever since." 

"You'll have plenty of time for that. A whole lifetime." 

Clark hooked his legs around Lex and pulled him down. Somehow Lex's dick found it's target and he slipped into Clark's body. 

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" 

"You can call me sir." 

Clark nipped at his nose and they shared a laugh. Then Lex pulled back and rammed into him. He heard the headboard splinter and ignored it. He was sure that in the years to come he'd be buying a lot of new furniture. 

Clark's body felt amazing. Tight, hot, slick. Lex increased his thrusts, pulling out as far as possible and slamming back in as hard as he could. It didn't take many minutes until he was ready. 

"Clark...I'm..." 

"Do it, Lex." 

He pounded in deep and let go, Clark's name hissing out with the little breath he had. Clark contracted around him and helped milk his cock. Lex dropped and lay panting on Clark's chest. After a couple of minutes he realized Clark was humming as he rubbed Lex's back. 

"You sound very happy for someone who hasn't come yet." 

"You'll get me off when you're ready." 

"I need to swallow yours like you did mine." 

"If you want. But I don't think how we get it matters as long as it's inside us. I'll ask Jor-El tomorrow." 

Lex pulled out and slithered down the bed. 

"I want to taste." 

Clark gasped as Lex took him in his mouth. This was something Lex was an expert at doing. And Clark was extremely ready. Within minutes he was shooting as he cried out Lex's name. There was a loud cracking sound and the bed collapsed under them. 

Clark looked horrified. Lex laughed until he couldn't breathe. 

"Tomorrow night we put the mattress on the floor. I'd like to have some money to retire on." 

"Lex!" 

"Kiss me, Clark, then we'll go sleep in one of the guest rooms." 

Clark got them out of the remains of the bed and gave Lex a long, slow kiss. 

They still had things to work out and a lot of obstacles to overcome but they would make it. After all they were married in a way no one on this planet ever had been. Lex's heart felt lighter than it had since his mother had been alive. And Clark - Clark felt as if he were finally home. 

The end 


End file.
